


Meeting the Family

by TheDragonKat



Series: Varian and the Seven Kingdom stories [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: First has to deal with Eugene, Hugo does not like Cassandra, Hugo having to meet Varian's family, I do not hate Cassandra I just think Hugo would not like her, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU, a few sad moments but no angst in this fic, later the uncles and aunt, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: The journey for the Eternal Library is over. Hugo and Varian go back to Corona together as boyfriends. Now Hugo gets to meet Varian's family. One who is Eugene or Flynn Rider to those who now him from the past. Another is his crazy uncles and aunt. Seriously one is called Feral Uncle. How will Hugo survive? Find out.Also this story is a sequel to Varian's Dark Side Returns but you do not need to read it to understand this fic. If you want to know how the group finds out about Varian's past than read that.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Varian and the Seven Kingdom stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785265
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Impressing Eugene

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes. Also as I said in the tags I do not hate Cassandra but I feel like Hugo would. He does not like what she did to Varian and would find the way she was manipulative to be weak. Also being a criminal, he does not like that she got out of jail time.

Hugo was a little nervous. Okay, he was super nervous. He has never felt this nervous before. The reason for this was he was going to Corona with his boyfriend. The group found the Eternal Library. Nuru went back to her kingdom and solved the meteor problem and Yong was back in his kingdom as well. Hugo decided to move to Corona with his boyfriend. Hugo was happy about it, but it means he will meet Varian’s family. This was out of Hugo’s territory, so he was getting more nervous as they got closer to Corona. It does not help when he has heard all about Varian’s family and how scary they can be. Seriously, Varian calls Hector his feral uncle.

“Don’t be scared Hugo. My family and friends won’t hurt you. I won’t let them. Or anyone really. So, if anyone is bothering you, just tell me and I will take care of it” Varian smiles sweetly but his eyes hold a darkness to them. Both were super protective of the other, so anyone who messes with them beware. 

“I am not scared. But you do not have the most normal family, Goggles. Plus, given what I was going to be a double agent” Hugo looks down. Varian puts a hand on Hugo’s back.

“Hey, you know my past. I have done so much worse. I still love you. Though I will say do not open with that. Let them get to know you first and if they give you flack, I will deal with them” Varian reassures Hugo before kissing him. Hugo kisses back until they run out of breath.

“Okay. Lead the way” Hugo pants with hearts in his eyes. Hugo may not be the best with emotions, but he very easily became drunk with love. Varian at this point Hugo wrapped around his finger. Varian heads to the border of Corona and Hugo follows like a lovesick puppy.

‘I will do anything for Varian at this point. He just fills me with so many positive emotions, I feel like I will explode.’ Hugo thinks as they head towards Corona. 

After a while they finally got to the capital. Varian was pointing out different places as they headed towards the castle. They soon heard a voice.

“Varian” Rapunzel yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

“It is great to see you too Rapunzel, but can you let me breathe so I can continue to see you.” Varian wheezes out as Rapunzel gives a sheepish look and lets Varian go.

“Sorry. I am just so glad to see you again. And who is your friend?” Rapunzel asks looking at Hugo but before either could answer, another voice yelled out.

“Well if it isn’t Hugo. Never thought I would see you again.” Eugene said as he went over to the three while glaring at Hugo.

“If it isn’t Flynn Rider? Or do you go by Eugene? Or Horace?” Hugo smirks as he looks at Eugene.

“Kid, two things. One, why are you with this guy? Two, why did you tell him that” Eugene questions Varian while keeping an eye on Hugo.

“I am over 18, stop calling me kid. And to answer your questions. I met him while on my journey and he tagged along with my group. He was a big help. I ended up telling the group about my past and I was not in the right state of mind, so I just said my whole life story.” Varian admits as he rubs the back of his head. He was not proud of the moments before he told the group about his past.

Hugo sees this and without thinking grabs Varian’s hand to offer comfort. Rapunzel and Eugene noticed this and looked at each other. Before they can speak, more voices are heard. Quirin, Cassandra and Lance all came running over to Varian to greet him. They all ruffle his hair and pick him up spinning.

“I am happy to see all of you as well. I missed everyone. I am glad to be back home. Oh, I should introduce Hugo” Varian gestures to Hugo who moves next to Varian.

“I can introduce myself, Goggles. I am Hugo. I was part of Varian’s group. I have heard many stories about all of you, so it is a pleasure to meet you all” Hugo lies. He was of Quirin because he is Varian’s father. Quirin is already protective of Varian now, add a boyfriend to the mix and that spells trouble. Plus, Quirin has the most reason to hate him when his past comes out. Lance was okay in Hugo’s book since he saved Varian. He did touch Varian’s stuff a lot but like Hugo has room to judge. Cassandra was the one he had the biggest beef with. He did not like what she did to Varian plus the fact she got away without jail time. Hugo and Varian have argued many times about Cassandra. Hugo agreed to be civil but that does not mean he likes her.

“Oh, it nice to meet one of Varian’s friends. Are the others here as well?” Lance asked as he looked around.

“No. They are back in their own kingdoms. Yong had his family, but he promised to visit when he could and Nuru is a princess. Oh yeah, Rapunzel do not be surprised if you get a letter from Nuru’s kingdom asking about making an alliance.” Varian explains.

“Oh, that is great. I am always happy to make new friends. Maybe I can give her advice for when she becomes Queen. You will have to tell me everything about her. I need to make things perfect for when she arrives. Maybe I can decorate one of the guest’s rooms for her” Rapunzel rambles as she comes up with ideas. She was happy that Varian got some friends his age and were human. Plus, if she thought what that hand hold was correct, then maybe he got himself a boyfriend.

Varian told them not long before he left that was bi. He wanted it off his chest before he left for his journey. Everyone of course accepted him which he was glad. 

“Calm down sunshine. The kid just got back. Let him relax, you will have plenty of time to ask questions.” Eugene helps get his wife to stop rambling.

“Sorry. So, Hugo what is your relationship with Varian?” Rapunzel asks excitedly as she looks at the two.

“You were right Freckles. She was the first one to ask.” Hugo shakes his head as he gives Varian some money. The others looked confused at this.

“You two made a bet between who would ask you that question?” Cassandra wondered as Varian counted the money.

“I know how nosy you guys are and have told Hugo about you guys, so we decided to make a bet. It was only a matter of time. And I thought we said 35. You are 5 short” Varian holds out his hand.

“You are getting too good, Freckles. I can’t fool you much these days.” Hugo chuckles as he gives him the rest of the money he owes.

“We have been traveling together for so long that it is logically impossible for me to not learn. I know most of your tricks” Varian laughs as he boops Hugo’s nose.

“Oh, you do not boop my nose. You remember the deal. I do not get anymore boops from you and you don’t get” Hugo grins as he starts to tickle Varian.

The others just watch the two interact. If they did know before than they do now. Quirin, Eugene and Rapunzel recognize the look in their eyes. The same one they have seen in their lover. 

“You are dating him?” Eugene pointed at Hugo while the others looked confused at why Eugene was acting like this.

“Um, Eugene do you know this guy?” Lance asked ‘Must have been during the times we weren’t together since I do not remember this kid’ he thinks.

“Oh yeah. You knew Hugo’s name before he said it. “ Rapunzel remembered.

“He was like me back. We worked together to steal something. It went badly because of him” Eugene huffed.

“I am not a thief anymore. And it was because of you that things went bad” Hugo argued.

“Varian, you are supposed to be the smart one. Why did you fall for the Eugene type?” Cassandra complained seeing how alike Hugo and Eugene were.

“Sundrop. Varian found his Eugene” Rapunzel cheered not seeing a problem with this.

“Hey, I resent being compared to this half-baked thief” Hugo disgustingly said crossing his arms.

“I am not a half-baked thief. I was the best. “ Eugene countered as the two glared at each other. Varian was at his limit.

“Enough. Now listen. Cassandra, I can choose who I love. It was not like my crush with you. It took months for me to love him, then took a while before we confessed. I do not want to hear you complain about Hugo like you do Eugene. Eugene, I know of his past, but you have no room to judge. He is no longer the person he was before. Hugo, you promised you would behave. I know it sucks but please behave. Rapunzel, I know what you are thinking. No, I will not tell you everything about our relationship or anything about Hugo that he does not want you to know. Dad, I know you will be worried based on what Eugene said but please keep an open mind. I love him and honestly he has helped me so much on my journey” Varian lectures. 

The others looked surprised by this since they never have seen Varian be this forward outside of his alchemy. Hugo, who has seen this before, just looks at Varian lovely. He has always loved when Varian took control of things.

“Fine. I will behave but only for you” Hugo smiled as he hugged Varian who smiled as well.

‘Wow these two are in love. ‘ Quirin thinks as he watches the two. He can’t help but remember Ulla. He was never the most expressive person, but Ulla knew how to draw his emotions out. 

“I will keep an open mind. But if he should hurt you, well I am sure you have told him about your uncles and aunt. “ Quirin smirks as he watches Hugo gulp. 

“When did you become this outspoken. But fine, I will not complain about him while you are around” Cassandra accepts ‘still not happy. What he said when he greeted us sounded fake’ she thinks glancing at Hugo.

“I knew you used to look up to me, but did you have to date a thief? But you are right. I have no right to judge” Eugene sighs as he looks at the couple.

“I will keep the questions to a minimum then” Rapunzel laughed awkwardly at Varian knowing what she was planning.

“That is the best I can for you babe” Varian told Hugo.

“I understand, Var Bear. This was what I was expecting. Honestly, I would be worried if they were 100% okay with me from the start” Hugo smiles as he wraps an arm around Varian.

“Please tell me you two aren’t like this all the time” Cassandra not wanting another Eugene and Rapunzel like love. She loved her best friend but man those two can be so lovey dovey. Varian and Hugo just looked at each other and smirked. They had a bet going to see if Cassandra would like their romantic side more or their old couple fighting side more. 

“I do not like those smirks. Looks like Hugo has corrupted Varian.” Cassandra groans. ‘That Hugo better not mess with Varian. He does not need someone to corrupt him or manipulate him’ she thinks as she plans to keep an eye on Hugo.

“I have not corrupted, Hair stripe. He has had more of an influence on me than I did on him” Hugo explains trying to keep his tone civil with her.

“Well how about you tell me all about your adventure, son?” Quirin interjects feeling the tension between the two. 

“Sure. Let's head to the castle. I will first show Hugo to my room.” Varian goes over to his dad with Hugo following.

“I want to be there. Just in case you try to skip details. I know how you are, Goggles. “ Hugo pokes at Varian’s cheek.

“I have gotten better” Varian pouts as he crosses his arms.

“Do you know how many times you almost fell off high places? With how much fear you have of them, one would think you would be more careful?” Hugo explains. He hides his smirk as he sees Cassandra flinch back. ‘Good she remembers what she did to Varian. At least she feels guilt’ he thinks.

“Let's get going” Varian hurries to the castle. Quirin does not look happy to hear that his son almost died so many times. Hugo follows them waving goodbye to the group.

“I do not like him” Cassandra admits as soon as the three were out of hearing range.

“For once I agree with you. But we promised to be civil and give Hugo a chance. He does make Varian happy. I do feel like there is more to the story than what they are saying but I do not get the feeling he would purposely hurt Varian” Eugene sighs.

“I just get a different vibe from him. I do not know.” Cassandra huffs.

“You've been on the road alone for a long time and it has only been a few months since you got back. You came back just before Varian sent the letter saying he was coming back home.” Rapunzel grabs Cassandra’s hand.

“Yeah. Maybe that is it. But I am keeping an eye on Hugo” Cassandra confesses while looking at the castle.

A few hours later, Varian was wrapping up his journey to his dad. He did not say everything since he was not ready to tell his dad that stuff. Hugo knew what topics Varian wanted to avoid and let those go. He only did the smaller things that Varian would not admit but had no problem with his dad knowing. One of those topics was his mom possessing him. Varian did not know how to tell his dad that the one he loved was willing to let their son die to just get out.

“I did see mom and even talked to her. Unfortunately, a situation made it so only me or her could leave” Varian tells as much of the truth as he could.

“I understand, son. I know how hard that must have been for you. But that is a parent’s job” Quirin looks out a window so he misses the flinch from Varian. Hugo offers a comforting hand. “I am just glad this time you had friends to help you. And do not feel bad. I can’t say I do not miss Ulla, but I have made my peace with her long ago. “ he turns back to the two. He smiles seeing Hugo comforting Varian. ‘This boy may be a thief, but he certainly cares for my son.’ he thinks.

“Before well you know, she did say she loved both me and you. And that she is sorry for missing out on my life. She hopes that you have moved on and are doing well” Varian holds back tears telling Quirin Ulla’s final words.

“Well she can rest easily now. She saw what a fine young man that you turned out. And I am doing well. “ Quirin holds out his arms knowing his son needs a hug. Varian wastes no time hugging his dad.

Hugo watches the two with a smile. ‘Glad Varian was able to get that much out. Do not know when he will tell his dad about the possession part, but I know that is not my story to tell. It seems like Quirin likes me based on that smile he gave me when I comforted Varian. Now let's hope he can put in a good word for me to the Uncles and Aunt. ‘ he thinks 

“I will leave you two alone. Edmund, Hector and Adria will be coming in a few weeks so Hugo can meet them. They did want to be here when you arrived, but Edmund is slowly getting his kingdom back to normal, so he has more royal duties these days. And they can’t be ignored. Oh, we can all meet in Old Corona, that will be a perfect time for Hugo to see Old Corona. I know you live here most of the time, but Hugo should see where you were raised.” Quirin gets up and heads for the door.

“Okay. Bye dad. And love to show Hugo where I grew up” Varian smiled waving goodbye.

“I would love to see Old Corona” Hugo waves goodbye. ‘Hopefully these other family members won’t kill me’ he thinks.

A few days go by and things were going quite well for Hugo. The only problem was Eugene and well Cassandra, but Hugo did not care about her. Eugene still did not trust Hugo. Given their past together, it is to be expected but Hugo did want to earn Eugene’s trust. Varian always talked about Team Awesome and how he sees Eugene as an older brother figure. So, Hugo made it his mission to find something that he and Eugene could bond over.

The biggest problem was because Eugene knows a little of his past, it makes all interactions very awkward since Eugene is always questioning what he is up to. So, Hugo was struggling. He asked Varian what Eugene liked to get ideas, but nothing has worked out. Hugo was beginning to lose hope when something happened.

Hugo was exploring the castle a bit. He still got lost a bit without help. ‘How did Hair stripe memorize the layout of this after one time while busy doing work?’ he thinks as he walks around a corner. Unfortunately, someone else was turning the corner as well and they bumped into each. The other person hit the ground while Hugo was able to stay standing.

“Sorry about that. Did not see you there.” Hugo holds out his hand to help the person up then sees how he collided with. It was Nigel, who looked up disgusting at Hugo. Nigel did not make his dislike of Hugo hidden. 

“Oh, great it is you. Stay here while I check my pockets. I know thieving tricks” Nigel huffs as he checks all his pockets while Hugo rolls his eyes. “I seriously do not know why her highness lets you stay here. I barely tolerate her husband but at least he never attacked her highness” he says finding all his stuff still there.

“I never attacked Rapunzel. I have never been to Corona until a few days ago and never saw her when she went outside of Corona. Given the fact she did not know who I was, means I did nothing to her.” Hugo argued. He hated being accused of things he did not do.

“You didn’t but your “boyfriend” did. I knew he was dangerous from the very start.” Nigel spat out in disgust. He used air quotes around the word “boyfriend”. That made Hugo’s blood boil. Varian did not attack the princess at least at first. And now he knew who it was who claimed his boyfriend did that. Varian always refused to give a name.

“A few things. One, Varian did not attack Rapunzel and maybe if you did not throw him out into a blizzard, he would have had some damn support when he was at his lowest. Two, I do not like the tone of voice you are using. And three, why did you use air quotes?” Hugo growls getting closer to Nigel who backs up.

“Yes, he did. I do not know why her highness allows him to work here. I will use whatever tone of voice I like. And I do not believe you two are dating. That is just your cover story. Her highness has tried to set him up with many ladies before he left and now, he is dating someone when he gets back.” Nigel says scared but not willing to back down.

“Varian earned his position. Now shut your goddamn mouth before I make you” Hugo threatens pinning Nigel to the wall.

“Who do you think her highness will believe you or me? Remember I have worked for her parents and been her royal advisor from the start. So do not mess with me. I can scream and the guards will be here. Though I shouldn’t be surprised by this behavior. Given who you travel with, it isn't a surprise. Of course, the criminal would travel with one.” Nigel smirks, remembering that the guards exist.

Hugo saw red and punched Nigel in the face. ‘This is guy is the reason why I hate nobility. So smug and unwilling to see that they are wrong. He might be wanting to protect the royal family, which is a good thing, but he is not like Varian. Varian had little options while this guy has many. Plus, Varian was willing to admit that he was wrong. This guy hates being wrong so much that he convinces himself that he is right’ Hugo thinks as he stops Nigel from screaming.

“You do not get to judge Varian. I know you hate him, but he is a million times better than you. And listen Eugene and Rapunzel see Varian as their little brother. Now tell me what they would think if they find out their precious little brother was being picked on by one of their own staff.” Hugo informs Nigel. Varian might not speak up about what this weasel, but Hugo will.

“Now who is picking on who?” a voice startles them. Hugo looks behind him and sees Eugene and he looks pissed.

“Captain, this thief tried to steal something from me and is threatening me” Nigel calls out. Hugo tried to defend himself, but Eugene cut him off.

“Nigel, I saw the whole thing. And while I won’t say his thieving skills are great. Even when I first met him, he could steal from you without you noticing. “ Eugene reveals to the amusement of Hugo and the horror of Nigel.

“But Captain-” Nigel starts before Eugene punches him in the face.

“Listen. I knew something was up, but I never had any proof. Varian would never reveal anything when asked but I had a feeling thing weren’t well between you two. I just do not like to make false accusations, so I waited. You do not pick on Varian. He made a horrible, horrible mistake but he is no longer that person. Now guards take Nigel to the dungeons for now. I might not be able to jail him for anything but do not need him going after Varian.” Eugene calls out as the guards cuff Nigel and drag him to the dungeons. 

“Thanks for standing up for Varian. Know you two are dating but you didn't know I was watching. You took a big risk for Varian. I have some respect for you.” Eugene praises Hugo.

“If anyone insults or hurts Varian, they are being decked. “ Hugo proudly declares. “Listen, I know we do not have that much in common but we both care about Varian. We want him safe and happy. I am not saying we must be besties and sing songs, but can we at least be civil for Varian. And agree if anyone does hurt or insult Varian, we deck them. “ he offers holding out his hand.

“I am willing to make that deal. There might be people I can’t deck but you can, and I can make up a reason for you to deck that person.” Eugene agrees, shaking Hugo’s hand.

“It would be my pleasure. Now I should get back to Varian. He should be back from the shops with his dad.” Hugo says as he heads to his shared room.

‘Okay. Mission find something me and Eugene have in common has been accomplished. Now I just need to impress the other family members. If Eugene’s dad is Varian’s uncle, then that means Eugene is Varian’s cousin. Never thought of it like that but oh well. We can at least be civil for Varian. Only one still wary is Cassandra but I do not care. I already told Varian I will be civil, but I will not spend more time with her than I have to’ Hugo thinks as he enters the room and sees Varian. He runs over to him and they hug.


	2. Impressing the Uncles and Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any bad grammer. This one is shorter so sorry.

It was finally the day. Hugo was meeting Hector, Adira and Edmund. ‘Edmund sounds the least bad but that isn’t saying much’ Hugo thinks as he and Varian travel to Old Corona. They were in a cart in the back. Quirin was upfront driving.

“Listen, I told you all about my uncles and aunt. I know they will like you. Varian comforts Hugo.

“Hey, you got my back and I got yours. That was the deal Var Bear. We both agreed to it since we kept on fighting when one of us protected the other. I know the prank you pulled on Nigel when you heard the things, he said about me. “ Hugo refutes back.

“I know. We are both crazy protective of each other.” Varian wraps his arm around Hugo smiling. 

“Yes, we are. I may complain at times but please know how much it warms my heart when you do. It feels nice having someone that has my back as much as you have.” Hugo softly admits wrapping his arm around Varian. 

Quirin looks back at the two and smiles. ‘Young love. I was surprised to see how much they fought but they truly love each other. They look so much at peace with each other. I am so glad my son has found someone that makes him this happy. He deserves it. ‘ he thinks as he looks forward.

“We will be in Old Corona in a few minutes. After that the other will be here in an hour. That will give us enough time to set all the food out. “ Quirin calls out to the two.

“Got it, Dad. Now you will see where I grew up. I will tell you all about the history of the place later.” Varian smiles excitedly. He really missed his home.

“Can’t wait to hear it.” Hugo chuckles. ‘I am so happy that Varian is so excited. Know how much he missed home. That journey was the first time he left Corona and it was for a few years. It must have been rough for him those first few nights. Will have to ask him about that later. ‘ he thinks as they reach Old Corona.

They set up the food on the table and as soon as they are done, there is a knock at the door. Quirin goes over to the door to open it. Varian rubs Hugo’s back to keep him calm.

“If they mess with you, tell me. I can handle them. They don’t want to hurt their precious nephew, so they go easy on me.” Varian whispers to Hugo. Hugo gulps as Hector, Adira, and Edmund come through the door. ‘They are so big.’ he thinks.

“So, is everyone from the Dark Kingdom tall? Like what was in the food there?” Hugo blurts out without thinking.

“You know that you mention it, I have found myself looking down more often when I have talked to people outside the Dark Kingdom.” Edmund realizes.

“I do not know why we are so tall. Do not think it is because of the food.” Quirin ponders as everyone sits at the table. ‘Well they did not laugh at me, so I did not make an utter fool of myself. Through Goggles really did get his height from his mom side’ she thinks

“I thought that as well when I met them. I find it not fair” Varian grumbles as he crosses his arms.

“Do not fret about your height, nephew. You can do things we can’t do. “ Adira reminds Varian.

“Yeah. You are very speedy and can hide for sneak attacks better than us.” Hector reaches over and ruffles Varian’s hair.

“So, this is one of your traveling companions. I am glad you met people to travel with. I hate to think about how lonely you would have been traveling alone for as long as you were on your journey.” Edmund remembers how lonely he was for all those years.

“Do not worry about me Uncle Edmund. I can handle being alone plus I would have talked to people when I entered a town.” Varian smiles not seeing how sad that sentence was.

“Goggles, a few things. One, that is sad so don’t smile while saying that. Two, you would have ended up dead if you were alone given how much trouble you got into. Do I need to remind you how many times you almost fell off a high place and that is just the number where I started counting? Three, talking to people in town and having companions are very much different.” Hugo lectures.

“My son is very much a trouble magnet. And thank you for saving him. I was worried when he left but was happy when he sent a letter saying he got friends.” Quirin says as he hands out some food.

“So, mind telling us who you are? Or are we supposed to guess your name?” Hector asked as he looked at Hugo.

“Uncle Hector do not scare him. And that goes to all of you.” Varian glares at everyone at the table before digging into his food.

“It seems like you grew a backbone from the journey you went on” Hector laughs as he starts to eat along with everyone else.

“I am Hugo. I was the second to join Varian’s group. I am also an alchemist.” Hugo explains.

“Ah another Brainiac. It is nice to meet you Hugo. Are you the only one who traveled with our nephew back to Corona?” Adira questioned.

“Nuru is a princess so she needed to go back home. Yong has his family. Plus, I rather they did not travel to their kingdoms alone.” Varian reveals.

“Got it. So, Hugo is staying here.” Edmund realized what Hugo being here meant.

“Yes. He is staying here in Corona. He is my boyfriend.” Varian tells them. Hugo looks at them all but Quirin to see their reactions.

“Young love. It is very sweet for you to move here to Corona.” Edmund smiles.

“Brother, I trust your judgment. Since you do not look surprised, you knew about this. How would you say this Hugo is a boyfriend to Varian?” Adira inquires as she looks at Hugo.

“If you hurt our nephew, you will die a slow painful death. All it takes is Varian giving us the word. So be very careful.” Hector growls pulling out his sword.

“Brother put your sword away. And sister, to answer your question, I would say Hugo is very good to Varian. They do fight quite a bit but nothing malicious and they are very cute together. He is also very protective of Varian. Oh, you should hear what he did to Nigel.” Quirin explains.

“That stuck up advisor. Anything happening to him is a good thing. So, what did you do?” Hector grins.

Hugo explains what happened with Nigel and how he found out it was Nigel who started the rumor that Varian who attacked Rapunzel the night of the blizzard. Hector cheered loudly each time Nigel got punched.

“Might need to ask my son where Nigel is now. Just so we can have a talk with him.” Edmund said darkly. Hector and Adira nodded with a dark look in their eyes.

“No. You three are not going to kill Nigel. He is getting fired and is being threatened with jail time if he attacks me.” Varian demands.

“Come on, Freckles. They will just scare him for life. I mean the lesson will stick if these three threaten him.” Hugo darkly chuckles.

“Yeah. We will just threaten him. I am starting to like this guy. Hey, do you have any animals?” Hector asks.

“No real animals. But I have Cheese” Hugo takes Cheese out of his pocket. “I made her myself when I was young. I, of course, have done upgrades on her. The kingdom I was from was not the best with animals. The underclass could not afford them, and the upper class only had them as items status symbols. “ Hugo reveals.

“Oh, I remember seeing that tiger that noble had. I was so angry. Thought I sure made that noble paid later that night “ Varian tightens his hand into a fist.

“That is where you went, and you did that. Oh my god, I was laughing so hard when I saw him.” Hugo laughs.

“What did you do?” Adira asked. The others were curious as well.

“Yeah. I did not remember hearing that story?” Quirin says.

“I forgot about it until now. Okay, I will tell you guys?” Varian says as he starts his tale.

After lunch, Hector, Adira and Edmund really liked Hugo. Hugo quietly told them where Nigel was when Varian went to help his dad with the dishes. ‘They like me. Glad I was able to impress them. Guess one way to get on Varian’s family's good side is just protect him. Not like that is very hard for me.’ Hugo thinks as Hector shows Hugo his animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tiger story will be next.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be Hugo meeting the rest of Varian's family.


End file.
